And I Swore I'd Never Come Back
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Sequel to One Last Match. Amy returns for one night at the RAW 15th Anniversary show, and one Superstar wants her to come back full time more than anyone. EdgexLita One shot


**A/N: Before you read this, I suggest you go and read "One Last Match." It isn't essential for this story, but it would make more sense.**

**But then again, no one likes to read the author's notes anymore, even if they're important shit in them.**

_And I swore I'd never come back…_

At least, that's what she thought after her last match in the WWE.

Yet, here Amy was, posing as Lita once again.

It was something she and secretly sworn to herself, regardless of what she told Adam. She didn't lie to him, however. Amy really did consider coming back many, many times. Although that option had been considered, she would never dare come back.

But here she was, standing backstage. In fact, she was having a nice conversation with a man she now considers one of her best friends. He is also the reason that the fans hated her. She was talking to Matt Hardy.

While talking to Matt, Amy couldn't fathom how the WWE had convinced her to show up to the 15th Anniversary show. They treated her like dirt. She received the worst sendoff in recent memory, if not ever. They mutilated her personal life. Because of the WWE, Amy couldn't even go to the grocery store without being called a 'whore' or a 'slut.'

It was alright for _Lita_ to be labeled as a 'whore' or 'slut.' It wasn't okay for _Amy_. Her personal life had become everyone's business. All of a sudden, everyone"_knew_" her. Out of nowhere, it was "_okay_" for people to yell degrading things at her when she wasn't in the ring.

To Amy, however, it was _never_ okay.

Then, the reason that she had come back suddenly popped back into her head.

Just because she wasn't wrestling anymore, didn't mean that she lost her passion for the business. _You can take the girl out of the wrestling ring but you can't take wrestling out of the girl_ was often how Amy thought of her post-WWE life. She watched the shows. She kept up on the wrestling news.

With that being said, Amy was also aware of the fact that the WWE didn't give a damn about their women's division any longer. Instead of greats like Lita and Trish, they were letting rats like Kelly Kelly and Maryse run around. They were feeling sorry for the way they treated one of the best they've ever had. They were feeling remorse for pushing one of the greatest female wrestlers out of the door, throwing her into the cold. They needed her, and Amy knew it. How did she know?

They put her on the nomination list for the greatest Superstar in RAW history.

Even though a child that had been watching wrestling for a day could tell that Vince McMahon would give himself that honor, Amy was still shocked. Was this their poor attempt at an apology? Possibly, but it was a start.

"You nervous for tonight?" Matt asked to the woman that he was once in love with, hated, and then grew to love as a friend.

"I just don't want them to hate me anymore," Amy revealed to Matt.

Matt chuckled. "Are you kidding? Ever since you left, they've been wanting you to come back. It's a case of the classic "you don't know what you've got until it's gone" type of thing. When you left, everyone realized how great you were. I know your last gimmick was nothing like our old Team Xtreme days, but you were a good heel, Amy."

"I was horrible. They only cared about my flaws," Amy said, avoiding Matt's eyes.

"You were a _damn_ good heel, Ames. They didn't just hate you. They _loved_ to hate you. Regardless of the positive or negative energy, _they still loved you_. And _that_ is something that is hard to pull off. Besides, they hated _Lita_. They don't know _Amy_."

"Matt, you're a really good friend," Amy said. She was truly touched by Matt's comments. She crashed into his arms as he pulled her into a hug, both mutually happy with the fact that they could remain friends after all that had transpired.

She felt another pair of arms wrap around her as she broke away from Matt. Turning around, she saw Adam.

"If it's alright with you, Matt," Adam said, politely asking for his turn with Amy.

"No problem. I have to run and find Jeff. It was really good seeing you, Amy," Matt said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Adam," he said as he passed the man that was once his worst enemy.

"Matt," Adam nodded. _Amy and Matt_ had gotten over it. _Amy and Adam_ had gotten over it. _Adam and Matt_ have not gotten over it. They were making progress. They were cordial to each other just to get through the day. Amy knew that their friendship would never return to what it was, but someday, it would be repaired a great deal.

"Does this mean you're back for good?" Adam hopefully asked, his eyes lighting up at his former girlfriend.

"No, this is just a one night only kind of deal," Amy said, dejecting Adam's hopes.

"Oh, because I was thinking…"

"Adam, thinking has never been your strong suit," Amy laughed as they walked down to the gorilla position. Her segment was next.

"Really, Amy, just hear me out. This is a good one."

"Go on."

"Well, I was thinking that if you came back to the WWE, then _we_ could get back together."

Amy stopped in her tracks, and Adam followed suit. "Adam, I don't think I'm ready for either of those right now."

"Oh…" Adam said as they continued walking. His head was hanging low.

"But you and Orton were great out there tonight," Amy said, trying to change the subject.

"And you will be too," Adam said, lightly pushing her towards the curtain. Jillian was out there, and Trish had just gone to interrupt.

_Of course they wouldn't let me go out there to interrupt Jillian. God, I just want to kick her face in_, Lita thought to herself. _Good thing they'll never expect what's coming_.

After Trish did her whole "good girl" thing, Lita's music interrupted the celebration. She and Trish pretended to be at each other's throats while Jillian was egging Lita to hit her. In reality, Trish and Lita were plotting against Jillian.

"Hey, hey. It is not just your singing that sucks. It is the sound of your voice. It's really, really bad. It's really bad. So just shut up, okay?" Lita said into the microphone as Trish nodded her agreement.

Amy listened to the crowd. They were cheering for what she had just said.

Lita and Trish continued to talk as Jillian pushed them aside and started singing. They took down Jillian by her hair, showing the Divas backstage how to _really_ do it. They put Jillian in the corner and had a chop fest on her. A _real_ chop fest. It was one that would really make the fans scream "Woo."

After Jillian rolled out of the ring, Trish and Lita shared a hug in the middle of the ring. The fans missed them. They knew it.

Once Amy got backstage, she was greeted by Adam.

"See? They don't hate you anymore."

"Maybe, just maybe, you're right," Amy smiled, pleased with how the crowd reacted to Lita's one night return.

"Will you come back now?" Adam was hoping for the best, and that would be Amy's full time return to the WWE…and him.

"Not just yet. Maybe someday, and I mean that this time."

**A/N: I really, really miss Lita.**

**I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I think she should have been behind the saveus.222 campaigns.**

**And if the "save us" thing doesn't appear right on here, then the underscore didn't show up.**

**Review.**


End file.
